Peklo
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /PWP/ Snape obdrží radu z nepravděpodobného zdroje.


**Originál****: **Hell

**Odkaz: **castleskeep**7**.n**7**et/Hell.h**7**tm (Sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **seeker**  
><strong>

**Překlad: **Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** humor

* * *

><p><strong>PEKLO<strong>

.

Severus Snape byl v pekle.

Náhodnému pozorovateli by se mohlo zdát, že je v Bradavicích. Konečně zavládl klid a mír. Byl to už rok, co kouzelnický svět převrátila naruby klíčová bitva, po níž Voldemort a jeho nohsledi definitivně zmizeli z povrchu zemského a mudlovské noviny se celé týdny podivovaly nad výskytem polární záře na těch nejnepravděpodobnějších místech.'Zasvěcení' jej oslavovali a uznávali, třebaže jistě ne milovali, pro jeho zásadní roli v onom rozhodujícím střetnutí.

Ovšem ptáte-li se na Snapeovy pocity, byl v _pekle_.

Zamiloval se. Což samo o sobě je dosti podivným jevem u kouzelníka, který si tolik cení vlastní schopnosti odolávat emocím. Jenže kolem čtyřicítky se mužům prostě někdy dějí divné věci. Snažil se přesvědčit sám sebe, že to je jen nějaká krize středního věku. Vyzkoušel lektvary. Vyzkoušel kouzla. Vyzkoušel kletbu a tři dny si za to nadával, jelikož proklít sám sebe není to nejsnazší ani nejrozumnější, co člověk může udělat.

Neměl nejmenší tušení, co si počít.

Ne s kletbou, ale s tou láskou. Oh, pokud se týká technické části, věděl dost dobře, co má dělat, tedy jakmile byly šaty z cesty a styk zahájen. Koneckonců, uměl číst. Ne, šlo o ten ... první krok.

Krok do propasti, obrazně, nicméně výstižně řečeno. Protože ten, k němuž choval něžné city, i když na Snapeovo spíše zdrženlivé namlouvání nereagoval odmítavě (jen obezřetně) byl rozhodně oním _počká-a-uvidí, nebude-předbíhat-událostem, nikdy-neudělá-první-krok_ druhem tvora.

Ehm, člověka.

Snape se sesunul na židli u pracovního stolu, zíral do zdi a nepřítomně si přejížděl špičkou pera přes nos. Miloval Remuse Lupina, docela beznadějně tomu vlkodlakovi propadl hned po jeho triumfálním návratu. Přijetí Remuse a Siriuse Blacka – zde přerušil tok myšlenek, aby udělal pauzu na odpovídající úšklebek – mělo svá pozitiva i negativa. Přihrálo mu před oči objekt jeho touhy, avšak doplněný o prašivého, zablešeného psa, který si říkal jeho nejlepší kamarád.

Čímž se dostáváme k dalšímu problému. Se svými, přiznejme si, omezenými zkušenostmi se sváděním, Snape cítil zoufalou potřebu požádat někoho o radu, co má dělat dál. Pokusil se nadhodit téma před Brumbálem, ale rozpačitě vycouval dřív, než se vůbec dostal k věci. Cítil, jak mu hoří tváře jen při té vzpomínce, a tiše zaskřípal zuby.

Jediný další 'přítel', který mu zbýval, v nejširším smyslu toho slova, byla Poppy Pomfreyová, s níž se sžil nad kotlíky s léčivými lektvary v chmurných dnech kolem závěrečné bitvy. Ale nedokázal si představit, že by se měl ptát Poppy, stejně jako se nedovedl, když na to přišlo, zeptat Brumbála.

Navíc měl jisté podezření, že Poppy toho o svádění mužů neví o moc víc než on sám, alespoň pokud lze usuzovat z polibků, které si za zástěnou na ošetřovně vyměňovala s Hoochovou. Povzdechl si.

Neměl na výběr. Ne pokud se ta věc s Remusem má někam pohnout. Když se nemůže obrátit na vlastní přátele ... musí se obrátit na Lupinovy blízké. Lépe řečeno na jedinou osobu na světě, která ví, jak Remusovi poplést hlavu, jak si získat jeho pozornost, jak odstranit jeho zábrany. Člověka, který má nepochybně se sváděním i milostnými poměry k oběma pohlavím dostatečné zkušenosti, aby se dal považovat za odborníka, schopného kvalifikovaně Snapeovi poradit v jeho nelehké situaci.

Fakt, že by raději s chutí pojídal živé slimáky, než aby žádal Siriuse Blacka o COKOLIV, teď nepadal na váhu. Potřeboval Remuse. Black by mohl - najde-li se způsob, jak jej přemluvit, uplatit či donutit - pomoci.

Snape odhodil pero na čistý pergamen, otřel si z nosu chomáčky peří, hluboce si povzdechl a odebral se vyhledat Blacka.

**xOxOx**

Nezačalo to dobře. Ani v nejmenším.

"Blacku!" oslovil dotyčného pánovitě. Black vzhlédl od textu, který právě četl a s pozvednutým obočím se podíval na Snapea.

"Co k sakru chceš?" protáhl, přehlédl jej od hlavy k patě a s urážlivým odfrknutím se vrátil ke své knize.

Snape si odřekl zavrčení. Místo toho se naklonil, zaklapnul knihu a položil na ni ruku. Black ho sjel nevěřícným pohledem.

"Potřebuji s tebou mluvit," odkašlal si Snape. Black otevřel ústa, nepochybně jen proto, aby zahájil jednu z jejich standardních hádek. Snape, odhodlaný nenechat se odvést od tématu, rychle dodal: "Potřebuji ... od tebe poradit."

Black vypadal poněkud směšně, jak s otevřenou pusou zpracovával Snapeovo sdělení. Když o několik vtěřin později myšlenku vstřebal, ústa zavřel a jeho nedůvěra přešla v podezření. "S čím?" zeptal se stručně, přecházeje do obranné pozice, jako by čekal na pointu vtipu, který se chystá na jeho účet.

S novým odkašláním Snape pronesl jedna z nejtěžších slov, která byl nucen ve svém těžkém životě pronést. "Přeji si, abys mi pomohl svést Remuse Lupina." Blackovi opět spadla čelist.

Pak se začal chechtat tak, že se málem neudržel v křesle.

Stálo mnoho úsilí nevzít toho potřeštěného mizeru přes jeho tupou hlavu jeho vlastní knihou, ale Snape se srdnatě ubránil pokušení. Když se řehot ztišil natolik, že bylo slyšet vlastního slova, zasyčel: "Na tom není nic k smíchu, zatraceně. Miluji toho muže, a udělal jsem už každou pitomou věc, která mě napadla, s výjimkou toho, abych se svlékl do naha, napsal si 'vem si mě' přes celé tělo a pobíhal tak po slavnostním sále, a jemu _to pořád__nedošlo_. Jste přátelé, Blacku – pokud někdo ví, jak překonat tu zeď, kterou si kolem sebe postavil, budeš to ty!"

Než se svým proslovem skončil, hlasitě křičel a úplně přehlušil Blackovo pochechtávání. V pauze, která následovala po tomto výstupu, Blacka obezřetně pozoroval. Zdálo se, že je duchem nepřítomen, zíral někam do dálky, jazykem si bezmyšlenkovitě přejížděl po rtech. Ten pohyb Snapea z nějakého důvodu rozčiloval.

"Svlékat se do naha?" zamumlal Black konečně. "Malovat si po těle?" Nesoustředěný pohled se koncentroval na Snapeově tváři a zablesklo se v něm pobavení. "Pobíhat po slavnostním sále?"

Nebylo to k ničemu. Ba ještě hůř, ponížil se, a to úplně zbytečně. Snape se narovnal, z plné výšky shlédl na Blacka, rozvaleného v křesle a založil si ruce, aby odolal pokušení rvát si vlasy v čirém zoufalství. Nebo uřknout Blacka, což by spolehlivě zaručilo, že Remus s ním už nikdy ani nepromluví. Se slovy 'neobtěžuj se, idiot jako ty stejně nemůže nic užitečného vědět' na jazyku, hodil hlavou a otevřel ústa.

Black se pohnul rychleji, než by Snape považoval za možné, a najednou stál ani ne palec od něj. "Tak dobře."

Chvilku to trvalo, než Snape setřásl z jazyka ostrá slova, která se drala ven. Výsledkem bylo zmatené: "He?"

Black se zašklebil. "Pomůžu ti, a ne proto, že bych tě měl rád," jeho úsměv se ještě rozšířil, když si Snape odfrknul, "ale protože náhodou vím, že Remusovi by se to líbilo. Ale nemůžu ti poradit."

"Tak k čemu mi jsi?" dotázal se Snape jízlivě. "Ber to jako řečnickou otázku, poněvadž jediná logická odpověď zní, že nejsi k ničemu, jako jsi nikdy nebyl a nikdy nebudeš."

Black už se šklebil tak, že bylo vidět zuby. "Nemůžu ti to říct, protože se to musí ukázat. Rady jsou k ničemu. Mně se osvědčil názorný příklad."

"Nedostává se ti schopností vyjádřit komplikovanější problematiku, co, Blacku?" ušklíbl se Snape.

Black ho políbil.

TOHLE tedy Snape nečekal. Předpokládal nanejvýš nějaké to pobavení na jeho účet a pak tři, čtyři doporučení, jako kam Remuse pozvat, co rád jí, nebo v nejlepším případě vyzrazení některé jeho erotogenní zóny.

Nikoliv praktickou instruktáž.

A toto nebylo nic jiného. Blackovy ruce cítil všude po těle, prsty se mu kmitaly jak kvapně rozepínal dlouhou řadu knoflíčků na hábitu, zatímco zasypával Snapeovy rty drobnými polibky. Snape neměl představu co dělat v případě napadení tohoto typu, a tak otevřel ústa, aby mu řekl, že má přestat.

Odměnou za svou snahu získal plnou pusu Blackova jazyka.

Poněkud jej zarazilo, že jeho vlastní jazyk mu oplácí.

Sténání, které se vydralo z Blackovy hrudi, Snapea upozornilo na fakt, že v některém nestřeženém okamžiku mu musel spadnout hábit z ramen a nějak se mu rozepnula košile, protože zatímco on sál Blackův jazyk, Black mnul mezi prsty jeho bradavky.

Vlastní zasténání jej překvapilo. Uvědomil si je teprve ve chvíli, když už bylo venku.

V téže chvíli Black pustil jeho bradavky a rozepnul mu pásek. Snape zjistil, že má ruce spoutané zamotanou látkou svého hábitu a košile, které mu zůstaly viset na zápěstích. Rychle je setřásl, aby se osvobodil. Zvedl ruce, pochopitelně aby Blacka odstrčil, a opět byl překvapen, když se o vlastní vůli zapletly do jeho dlouhých tmavých vlasů. Za několik uplynulých měsíců mu dorostly skoro do půl zad a vrátil se jim lesk, který si Snape pamatoval z mládí. Byly hebké jako hedvábí. Pak mu začaly uhýbat, mizely někam dolů, a jeho ruce je následovaly, jako by se nechtěly vzdát své kořisti.

"Prosím," šeptal, ačkoliv si nebyl jistý proč, dokud Black neolíznul špičku jeho penisu, který už čekal vytažený z kalhot a celý vlhký. Snape neměl tušení, jak k tomu došlo, ale bylo štěstí, že se v té chvíli držel Blacka za vlasy, protože jen díky tomu dokázal ustát, když Black začal sát.

Zuřivě.

Bylo to už tak dávno, co mu někdo naposledy tohle dělal, že si Snape ani přesně nevzpomínal, kdy přesně. Každopádně nikdy by jej nenapadlo, že jednou při pohledu do svého rozkroku uvidí Siriuse Blacka, kobaltově modré oči upřené nahoru do těch jeho, jak hltavě polyká celou jeho délku, jako by to bylo jedno z Bottových extra dlouho chutnajících lízátek.

Tedy až na to jméno, protože při tom, jak se do něj Black pustil, se nedalo předpokládat, že vydrží nějak _extra dlouho_. A rozhodně nemohl být sladký, ačkoliv podle Blackova hladového výrazu soudě, musel chutnat poměrně dobře.

Vyvrcholení se přiblížilo ještě dřív, než čekal, nicméně pokusil se zachovat se jako gentleman a upozornit. Black jenom něco zahučel (ten pocit zhatil poslední Snapeovy pokusy o sebeovládání) a sál ještě víc. Za víčky se mu rozprskly ostře červené a stříbrné záblesky, a Snape přirážel proti Blackově tváři, bez ohledu na rozhořčené protesty toho nepatrného kousku mozku, který si byl i v momentálním šoku vědom, že, ehm, Snape šuká obličej Siriuse Blacka.

Všechna síla opustila Snapeovo tělo skrz penis, vysátá s mimořádnou chutí a umem. Kosti mu změkly stejně jako mozek a kolena povolila. Sesunul se na zem, jen volně obklopený Blackovými pažemi a Black ho zase políbil.

Tentokrát Snape otevřel ústa a líbal Blacka docela úmyslně.

Byl sladší, než předpokládal. Zkoumal Blackova ústa svým jazykem, sbíral každý zbyteček vlastního semene, v prstech pořád svíral dlouhé vlasy. Teprve když si musel vybrat mezi ukončením polibku a smrtí udušením, zvolil nerad první možnost.

Black se na něj zakřenil.

"Ty samolibý, domýšlivý náfuko, jak mi TOHLE pomůže s Remusem?" Snape se pokusil znít rozlíceně, ale místo toho vydal líné zasyčení, asi jako had, přecpaný lahodnou myší, který se vyhřívá na sluníčku za poklidného odpoledne.

"Takže takhle dělá spokojený had?" dobíral si ho Black, a pohyby jeho jazyka někde pod uchem rozechvívaly celou Snapeovu páteř. "To mě vždycky zajímalo."

"Odpověz na otázku, tupče," zavrněl Snape.

Black mu vyhověl, nikoliv však slovy. Uhnul stranou, obratně převrátil Snapea na bok, zvedl ho na kolena a přesunul se za něj. Snape k svému překvapení najednou zjistil, že se dívá na dlaždice, tvář lehce opírá o zkřížené ruce, zadek má vystrčený do prostoru a stehna daleko od sebe. Otevřel ústa, aby se dožadoval vysvětlení.

Podařilo se mu říct jen: "CoooooooooožemůjBOŽE!" když Black udělal trik, který musel dovést k dokonalosti ve své psí podobě, a olíznul Snapea přes otvor až ke kostrči. Jelikož nikdy nepoznal jaké to je, když zkušený jazyk smýčí zadek, jen ten nový pocit by stačil k vyvolání kýžené reakce. Skutečnost, že ten jazyk byl navíc neuvěřitelně talentovaný, to jenom urychlila.

Zdálo se jako věčnost než ho Black navlhčil a prozkoumal a roztáhnul, a Snape (hlasitě) ztratil hlavu i všechny případné zábrany. Ani nevěděl, že se kroutí jak kočka při mrouskání a podobně i skučí, a určitě si nebyl vědom, že vykřikuje: "Šukej mě! Strč mi ho tam! Vraž mi ho tam, HNED!" jinak by se jistě propadnul hanbou.

Black jej později velmi rád se všemi detaily obeznámil.

V té chvíli byl nicméně příliš zaneprázdněn plněním Snapeových požadavků, než aby se zdržoval takovými legráckami. Zvednul se, přeběhl jazykem od mokrého otvoru vzhůru podél páteře a jedenkrát Snapea kousavě políbil přímo mezi lopatky. Když se Snape prohnul, aby unikl kousnutí, Black mu vrazil péro do zadku.

Oba zavyli.

Vyžadovalo to víc práce a trpělivosti než oba čekali, ale nakonec byl Black až po koule ve Snapeově pozadí. Pak už to byla nespoutaná jízda, Black měnil tempo tak akorát, aby zlikvidoval těch posledních pár mozkových buněk, které přežívaly ve Snapeově hlavě, a Snape pod jeho dotekem vyhazoval jak zjančený. Black natáhnul ruku kolem Snapeova boku a sevřel kývající se penis, tahal za něj v rytmu svých přírazů, a víc nebylo třeba.

Druhý orgasmus Snapem otřásl, zatímco jej Black projížděl. Odlehčil ruku hladící jeho penis, ale otlučený zadek nešetřil ani v nejmenším. Ve chvíli, kdy se blížil do finále, Snapeovi nezbývalo než viset v jeho sevření, zatímco Black se do toho opřel ze všech sil. Stahy z doznívajícího orgasmu ještě probíhaly Snapeovým otvorem, když Black zaklonil hlavu dozadu, vyjeknul a prudce vyvrcholil.

Když se svět přestal točit, Snape si uvědomil, že se choulí na podlaze, vzadu se k němu tiskne Black, ochablý penis pohodlně přiložený ke Snapeovým stehnům, šlachovité ruce ovinuté kolem jeho těla. Snapeův vlastní citlivý úd klidně a vyčerpaně spočíval u jeho břicha, ruce se zaklesnuly za Blackova předloktí. Black se opíral tváří o jeho zátylek, líně nosem odfukoval vlasy a otíral se o zpocenou kůži.

"Jak," zasípal Snape, hned, jakmile obnovil schopnost mluvit, "mi tohle pomůže získat lásku mého života?"

"Oh, jednoduše," oddechoval Black. Uvolnil ruku, kterou objímal Snapeovo tělo, vzal jej za bradu a natočil mu hlavu, takže byl nucen podívat se vzhůru. Hned vedle zavřených dveří se o zeď opíral Remus Lupin, hábit měl rozepnutý, v ruce svíral zvlhlý penis, mírně se usmíval a láskyplně shlížel na Snapea. "Rád se dívá."

Jak se Remus odlepil od zdi a vydal se k místu, kde oba leželi, Snapea napadlo, že možná dostal víc, než s čím počítal, když se do toho vlkodlaka zamiloval. Pak Remus klesnul na podlahu k jeho hlavě a přistrčil svůj penis ke Snapeovým ústům. Rty se samy od sebe pootevřely a automaticky se přisály k slanému žaludu. Remusovy smutné oči se spokojeně zaleskly.

"Ale rád se i zapojím," zašeptal, a Snape by křičel radostí, kdyby neměl plnou pusu. Když zvedal ruku, aby ji ovinul kolem Remusových boků a bral celou jeho délku až hluboko do krku, Snape zezadu zase ucítil tlak, a v duchu si smířeně povzdechl.

Rozhodl se brát, co je, a pokud to znamenalo snášet i Blacka aby mohl mít Remuse ... zhluboka nasál vzduch nosem, když Black provedl něco neslušného s jeho boky, našel jeho prostatu a rozkoš mu projela až do morku kostí ... i když byl v pekle, nikde není napsané, že si to tam nemůže užít.

**KONEC**


End file.
